


Unexpected Morning

by SkiaWolf



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Dog - Freeform, Dog Walking, Fluff, Literally he is a dog though, M/M, Modern AU, Oneshot, Pets, Start of dating, a german shepherd to be precise, because he needed a name, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9300668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkiaWolf/pseuds/SkiaWolf
Summary: It is early in the morning when Sorey decides to go jogging with his dog. The last thing he expected was said dog to allow him to meet possibly the cutest boy he had ever seen. Despite embarrassing circumstances, he could not be happier that it happened.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tonysta_k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonysta_k/gifts).



> This was a prompt given by my friend Jess, which I edited quite a bit (hope that's okay!) to fit into this silly little thing. It involves Sorey flirting a bit, Mikleo's fear of dogs and Zaveid as a German Shepherd going through its rebellious teenage phase.

It was an early, already bright Sunday morning at just half-past six. The temperature was warm and the sky was free of any clouds, but due to the time, there was still a slightly cool breeze, which was refreshing before the humidity of the day hit.

Despite it being his day off today, Sorey was still out jogging at this early hour. With a hectic life on the police force, he rarely slept in, mostly choosing to keep himself active when he had no work. One of his hands held tightly onto a green leash, which was attached to the collar of a German Shepherd puppy, Zaveid. He was already growing large and before long, he would be in adulthood. Alisha, Sorey's partner on the force, often said he was going through his 'rebellious teenager' phase.

Still, the dog was usually well-behaved, and it was entertaining for Sorey to go out exercising with him. Most people's issues with large dogs was how much exercise they required to stay healthy, but it was no issue at all for Sorey. Zaveid was being trained to be a sniffer dog, so it all worked well for his owner, and he was always able to find time to go jogging around work.

Putting his spare hand over his eyes, Sorey glanced at the sky to appreciate the clearness, but his attention was quickly brought back to Zaveid when he suddenly started barking and tugging at the lead. A yelp was let out by someone who was definitely not Sorey, who had been pulled forward several steps and was now tensing up his leg muscles to stay fixed to the spot.

“Woah woah, calm down!” Sorey exclaimed, bringing his gaze to whoever Zaveid had startled. “I'm sorry, he doesn't usually play up that much.”

The person was another jogger; a boy several inches smaller than himself. Paler, too. Even his hair was pure white with blue ends. He had temporarily fallen backwards, but had quickly stumbled back to his feet. He was staring down at Zaveid with apparent fear, though he was doing his best not to show it. It was a bit of a failure, considering his body language screamed tension, he had stepped back away from the dog and his eyes were wary.

“Just keep it under control,” the boy muttered, not tearing away his gaze from Zaveid as he bent down to pick up an iPod off the floor, which Sorey guessed flew out of his hand or pocket when he fell.

“Did you drop that because of him? I'm sorry! Is it working fine?”

“It's fine. My heart, not so much.”

It didn't matter that the voice was etched with sarcasm, a scowl on his face. He was still, admittedly, extremely cute. Sorey couldn't help but wonder if his hair was as soft as it looked. How exactly did it look so healthy when the guy probably spent most of his time in a salon to have the roots redone?

The boy seemed to notice the staring, and coughed, looking slightly embarrassed. “Right, I'd best-”

“Wait, uh, do you-”

Sorey was interrupted. Not by words, no. The boy's eyes were widening, mouth sealed shut as he slowly looked down. Sorey followed that gaze, and thought he was going to die on the spot from shame.

Zaveid seemed a little attached to the boy. Attached enough to now be on his hind legs, his filthy front paws on the boy's already somewhat dirty leg from falling. _Humping it._

“ _Zaveid!_ Get off!” Sorey shouted, tugging at the lead. Luckily, Zaveid jumped down straight away and sat by his owner's feet, looking up with what must have been innocence and wagging his tail. The damage had already been done, though. The boy's tracksuit bottoms were further covered in mud – _white_ tracksuit bottoms, at that.

“I am so sorry, I-”

“Do you often let your dog hump strangers' legs?” the boy asked, sounding extremely frustrated. Sorey couldn't blame him. Being humped by a dog whilst wearing lightly-coloured trousers was obviously not on his bucket list for the day.

“Well, no, you must be special,” Sorey laughed awkwardly, rubbing his neck. “Listen, I really am sorry. How far away do you live?”

“Twenty minutes away,” the boy answered, his voice sounding as though he had just come to that realisation and was doing his best not to scream.

“Do you want to come to my house so I can get you a clean pair? My house is only just around the corner.”

The boy stayed silent for a few moments, obviously thinking over the situation. “Will your dog hump me again?”

“I promise he won't.”

“Then fine. But I expect breakfast as well; I'm starving.”

“It's the least I could do.” The two began walking, the boy catching many glances at Zaveid, despite them both being on opposite sides of Sorey. “So what's your name, anyway?”

“Mikleo. And yours?”

“I'm Sorey!”

For just a split second, Mikleo smiled. It was possibly one of the cutest things that Sorey had ever seen, aside from, of course, the boy himself. But it was quickly hidden, replaced with folded arms.

“Don't think you can use a cheerful tone on me and expect me to not still be mad over your dog.”

“I didn't think that for a moment. I just think your name is awesome! I've never heard that name before.”

“I could say the same thing about yours.”

At the very least, Mikleo's voice was a lot calmer now. The rest of the walk was mostly silent, but that was fine. Mikleo staring down at the dog with caution rather than choose to speak gave Sorey the opportunity to look at his face regularly.

Yeah, he was still cute.

 

* * *

 

 

They were soon back at Sorey's apartment. When they entered, Mikleo seemed very distracted by the amount of books on the shelves in the lounge, his expression one of longing. But his attention fell back to his trousers, and Sorey entered his bedroom to shuffle through a drawer.

“Let's see here...” he pondered aloud, looking back at Mikleo. The boy's expression was normal at first, but he seemed to get flustered the more Sorey inspected his build. Attempting not to break out into a huge smile (and failing slightly in the process), he spoke again. “Right, you're pretty smaller than me and I've had a clear out recently, so let me work this out. I'll probably have to find you a belt.”

He was right. Not only was Mikleo a few inches shorter, but he was also a lot more slender. Luckily, the black jeans were mostly fine when he wore a belt, they just looked a little baggy and had to be pulled up above his hips, his T-shirt falling on top.

“Right, I'll get you some breakfast as an apology,” Sorey said as they entered the kitchen. He turned to Mikleo, who was shuffling onto a stool. “What do you like?”

“Anything sweet,” he responded.

“I'll make us pancakes with syrup, then,” Sorey smiled, getting to work. He glanced over at Mikleo a few times, eventually unable to hold in a chuckle from how Mikleo just would not look away from Zaveid, who was eating his own food. “Why are you so afraid of dogs?” he had to ask.

“I'm not _that_ afraid of them.”

“Of course you're not.”

Mikleo scowled, finally looking back at Sorey. “Fine. They're either big, loud, bite a lot or are all of the above. Plus, they get dirt everywhere and hump your legs. No thanks.”

“Are you a cat person, then?”

“Yes. I take it I'll be kicked out now?”

“No, I like cats too. They're cute.”

“That's all right, then.”

Soon enough, Sorey was pouring syrup onto the pancakes. He guessed that Mikleo had more of a sweet tooth than his tone had let on, so he poured a little more onto his. The way that Mikleo's face seemed to melt when he bit into them showed that Sorey had definitely picked the right choice.

“Not bad,” Mikleo said, taking another bite.

“Your face told me that they're a bit more than that,” Sorey teased. Mikleo rolled his eyes.

“They're nice, but I'm a baker, so it takes more than just some pancakes to impress me.”

“Oh, you're a baker?”

“That's right. Towards the outskirts of town.”

“I'll have to make sure I visit there, then,” said Sorey. “I only really have time to go to one in the main town centre on my shifts, but I'll have to come to yours as well!”

“What do you work as?”

“I'm a police officer.”

“Ah, it suits you,” Mikleo commented, watching Zaveid exit the kitchen out of the corner of his eye. “German Shepherd and jogging at half six in the morning, after all.”

“You were jogging, too.”

“I've got to do _something_ to burn off the sweet things I eat, obviously.”

Sorey grinned, “Yeah, you have a point.”

Time went by far too quickly. After the pancakes and a cup of tea, Mikleo was on his way out to leave, his tracksuit bottoms folded over one arm.

“Do you want my number?” Mikleo asked. His cheeks flushed quickly, fumbling over his words slightly when he continued. “Just to return the trousers, obviously.”

“That's it? I was hoping to take you out somewhere.”

“W-What? Why?”

Sorey started counting reasons off his fingers. “You're cute. I want to talk to you more. I still feel bad about my dog...”

“All right, I get it,” Mikleo interrupted. It wasn't in a rude way, however – he was smiling, and seemed embarrassed to hear more. He wrote down his number on a pad of paper on a cabinet in the hallway. “Call me later, or see me in work. One of the two.”

“You can bet on it!”

“And, uh, thanks for the trousers and food,” Mikleo said hurriedly, before he left without waiting for a reply. He sure got flustered easily and was very bad at hiding it.

Sorey looked down at the number with a grin. It wasn't exactly the kind of morning he had expected, but he was surely over the moon that it happened. He crouched down next to Zaveid, patting his head. “You just got me a date.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This. Is. Why. I. Don't. Do. Oneshots.
> 
> Still, hope it brought a smile to your face! I gifted it to Jess because of her causing this to be written. Check her out!


End file.
